


Poison + Wine

by domxho



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domxho/pseuds/domxho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo feels strongly for Mark, and some other things happen. Based on The Civil Wars’s song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison + Wine

_You only know what I want you to_  
I know everything you don’t want me to  
Oh your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine  
You think your dreams are the same as mine  
Oh I don’t love you but I always will  
Oh I don’t love you but I always will  
Oh I don’t love you but I always will  
I always will 

_I wish you’d hold me when I turn my back_  
The less I give the more I get back  
Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise  
I don’t have a choice but I’d still choose you 

_Oh I don’t love you but I always will  
I always will_

“Don’t fucking touch me.”

He shriveled back like I had hit him. Which, in a way, I had. I hadn’t used that tone with him since the depositions – he knew it and I knew it, and I could tell it still stung him.

As he backed through the doorway of the hotel room, I followed him, until his back hit the wall.

“If I can’t touch you-”

I didn’t let him finish, just crashed our lips together. He seemed taken aback, but that didn’t stop him from kissing back full speed. I pushed my body against his, slipped my tongue in his mouth, and he shut the door with his foot.

“Wardo-”

“Don’t talk.” He nodded and pulled me back against him. The kiss turned desperate, and I pulled back, breathing hard into the empty space above his head. He was panting too, his nimble fingers trying to undo my tie. All I could do was stare at him and press harder into him.

He stuck his tongue out right before he finally got my tie off, his hand going to the back of my neck to bring me down for another kiss. I wrapped my arms around his hips and rocked against him, the kiss turning into open mouths gasping. I tore his shirt off, over his head, and before I leaned down for another kiss, I stared at him.

His face was red, a bright color from its usual paleness, his eyes shut, hair sticking up everywhere, and his lips–red, and chapped from biting them, and parted so he could breathe heavily. He opened his eyes and flashed them at me, the dark color conveying his impatience. “Your lips,” I muttered, and he groaned as I kissed him again.

His coding fingers came in handy, unbuttoning my shirt and removing it like he could’ve done it in his sleep. I pushed him towards the bed and he fell on top of it, and the hold he had on my neck caused me to fall down with him. A groan escaped my lips as our hips bucked together, and I let him thrust against me and kiss me before pulling back completely.

“What-”

“You’re nothing to me,” I said as I pulled his sweatpants off – of course he was wearing fucking sweatpants. He’s a billionaire and he still shops like he did in college.

“Wardo-”

“Don’t fucking talk, fucking-” My hands shook as I pulled my belt off and pushed my own pants down and off. “I hate you,” I mumbled into his skin, right below his belly button, which I remembered from college made him hard as a rock in seconds.

“Wardo I-” He choked as I swallowed as much of him as I could. I grinned around him and slid down more, hearing him gasp and moan. I held his hips down and bobbed my head once, then pulled off and moved up to bite his collarbone.

“I don’t love you,” I managed as he grabbed me and pulled me off. I had no choice but to thrust against him, listen to his breathing.

“Wardo I need you to-”

I kissed him hard, desperate for his taste, and as if he knew what I was going for, he spread his legs so I fell in between them. I rocked against him, my hands in his hair, pulling almost too roughly. I felt his hand move to my ass, his mouth open, his body melt under me as he gasped and bucked against me.

We stayed like that until he came, hard, all over my chest. It was the loudest I’ve ever heard him when he came – he moaned, a part of my name somewhere in there, and fell back, boneless into the sheets. “Don’t-” he started, and I knew what he was going to say; his hand gripped me again, and I came, spurting hard, biting down on his shoulder hard enough to breathe.

He said lots of things, I know, but I blocked them out through my orgasm, except for one phrase.

“I love you.” I felt the words against my hair, felt his arms come around me like he was terrified I would leave. I let him be scared. “I know you don’t, Wardo, but- I do.”

Somehow I found the minimal energy it took to sit up and kiss him softly – not a promise, not anything, just my lips against his and the warmth. “I always will.”


End file.
